El escoces borracho
by CandyFan72
Summary: Reto del Grupo Brujas Andrew 2014 ruleta de personajes


El Escocés borracho

La risa juguetona de la joven pareja que corría en el pasillo apenas se escuchaba sobre el sonido de la música orquestal que aun provenía del gran salón en el Castillo Ardley en Escocia.

El joven tomo la mano de la bella dama, y entre risas y cosquillas, la condujo a la biblioteca, cerrando la gran puerta de roble tras ellos. Un rayo de luz perturbo la oscuridad de la habitación por unos segundos cuando la pareja entro sigilosamente, la penumbra retornando una vez que el joven cerró la puerta y tomando la cintura de la chica, apoyo su cuerpo al de ella, atrapando a la doncella entre la puerta y su poderoso cuerpo. Bajo el manto de la noche, dos cuerpos jóvenes y ansiosos comenzaron las caricias que amantes en todo el mundo conocen y veneran desde el principio de la creación.

"Que haces, mi amor? Por favor… nos van a descubrir Albert", susurro Candy jadeando al sentir las manos fuertes de su novio acariciando sus senos, sus labios colmando el pequeño cuello de besos y dejando un rastro de fuego con cada roce.

"Todos están ocupados disfrutando la fiesta", murmuro Albert, su voz ronca y relajada después de un par de vasos de whiskey, "y tu cuerpo me ha torturado toda la noche en la pista de baile."

"Se supone que estamos buscando a los prometidos, Albert. Si no nos apresuramos la tía abuela mandara a un par de criados a buscarnos", insistió la rubia al sentir la manos de su amado subiendo la falda de su vestido, acariciando sus muslos de la manera que el sabia hacer tan endemoniadamente bien.

"Lo único que la tía anda buscando en estos momentos es su recamara, mi amor. Si no me equivoco, Archie le puso unas gotas más de lo normal de láudano en su vino esta noche. A estas alturas estará a punto de caer de narices si no se retira a descansar. Es la manera más ingeniosa de tener tiempo juntos sin problemas con nuestro dragón casero."

"Albert!" exclamo la joven a la vez que le dio a su novio un golpecito suave en el hombro con la mano, "todavía están haciendo eso con la pobre tía abuela? Me arrepiento de haberte dado ese tipo de información médica!"

"Vamos Candy…."refuto Albert, mordisqueando el cuello y el escote de su novia, sintiendo endurecer los pezones de la joven bajo la seda del vestido, "no puedes negar que nosotros también hemos sido bien beneficiados por el ingenio de Archie. Ven Candy, quiero sentirte más cerca… acaso no tienes curiosidad de saber _**que no usa un escoses debajo de su kilt**_?" El tono de voz y su cálido aliento en su la piel sensible, casi logran que Candy perdiera la cordura y se dejara llevar por la pasión que el cuerpo de Albert exudaba.

"Para ya mi amor…" dijo a regañadientes, consciente de la humedad creciendo entre sus núbiles piernas y de la dureza presente en la entrepierna de su novio, "Ya me lo mostraste en el jardín no más de una hora atrás. Fue una mala idea que ustedes vistieran sus kilts en esta ocasión pero sé que es la tradición. Pórtate bien, Albert."

"Ya no quiero esconder lo nuestro," respondió Albert, en un tono de voz bajo y rebozando deseo, a la vez que continuaba las caricias en los pechos de su novia, "todo lo que deseo hacer es enterrar mi rostro entre tus senos desnudos cada mañana… y amarte sin tregua toda la noche. Quiero despertarme exhausto porque hemos hecho el amor una noche entera sin parar. Eso es todo lo que quiero… eso y muchos pequeños pecosos de ojos verdes en el futuro."

"Creo que ya tomaste suficiente whisky, señor Ardley. Si no empiezas a tranquilizarte no vas a poder salir de aquí y yo me marchare para continuar la búsqueda" insistió Candy renuente a continuar con las caricias que los llevarían a mucho mas y apartando con firmeza las manos de su novio lejos de sus senos, "sabes que debemos esperar hasta que Archie y Annie lleguen al altar. Si la tía Elroy no acepta nuestra relación, por lo menos ya no podrá vengarse con ellos y cancelar su boda."

"Lo sé… está bien… me voy a portar como un buen chico. Pero tienes que dejar tu puerta sin llave esta noche porque tú y yo tendremos una ducha muy larga y cálida en tu recamara. Anoche prometiste que me dejarías darte un beso en una parte muy especial de tu cuerpo y aun no lo olvido. De acuerdo?" pregunto Albert, su frente tocando la frente de su amada en la oscuridad.

"Trato hecho!" aseguro la joven, agradecida por la oscuridad que ocultaba el rubor que seguramente la haría ver como una remolacha asada. "Ahora… se un buen chico y arregla tu kilt… si no te tranquilizas tendré que atar un listón azul alrededor de tu _**preciosa estrella**_."

"Si hablas así, dejare que lo hagas!" respondió Albert divertido antes de plantar un beso fugas en los labios de la rubia, y acomodando su kilt, los dos salieron de la biblioteca serenamente sin permitir que sus miradas delataran el calor que aun permanecía en sus cuerpos.

"Escuchaste eso Archie?" susurro Annie con emoción desde su escondite detrás de un enorme sofá sumido en la oscuridad de la biblioteca, "Albert y Candy están juntos!"

"Por suerte tuve tiempo de poner mi mano sobre tu boca, si no tu grito de felicidad nos hubiera delatado," añadió Archie, por fin sintiéndose libre de respirar con tranquilidad. El pobre casi se desmaya cuando escucho los jóvenes en la puerta, tratando de no emitir sonido alguno todo el tiempo que los rubios permanecieron en la habitación. Ambos jóvenes se tumbaron el piso, agotados por el esfuerzo de guardar silencio y la adrenalina que aun corría por sus cuerpos.

"Jamás me imagine que alguien podría pillarnos en la biblioteca, Archie" dijo Annie cuando el alma le volvió al cuerpo, "esta vez creo que nos pasamos de la raya. Tenemos que parar, mi amor. Que hubiera pasado si esos dos hubiese dado rienda suelta a su pasión mientras tu y ello estábamos aquí tratando de no respirar muy fuerte?"

"Annie!" bufo Archie, divertido, tratando de no carcajearse por las ocurrencias de su amada, "Pues tendríamos que haber permanecido en silencio completo! Además… comprendo cómo se siente Albert, pues yo tampoco quisiera apartarme de tu cuerpo. Me vuelves loco Annie… y tu ya lo sabes…" añadiendo con un susurro sensual "quisiera mudarme a vivir entre tus piernas, mi vida… y no salir de ahí jamás!"

"Archie!" jadeo Annie con una mezcla de espanto y deseo, sintiendo el calor de la sangre en sus mejillas, "que cosas dices! Me alegro que estemos completamente en la oscuridad. Siento que mis mejillas están más rojas que un tizón."

"Vamos mi cielo…. A estas alturas todavía te ruborizas en mi presencia?" dijo rodando su cuerpo para poner un brazo cariñoso alrededor del cuerpo de Annie, "Sera que tú aún no sabes _**que no usan los escoceses debajo del kilt**_?" agregó con un murmullo tan cargado de deseo que Annie no pudo evitar notar como sus pezones se endurecieron instantáneamente, provocada salvajemente por el aliento de su amado tan cerca de sus senos.

"Archivald Cornwell!" exclamo Annie, el timbre animado en su voz irradiando el deseo que ya emanaba de su cuerpo, "Es verdad de que ya nos conocemos en el sentido bíblico pero creo que hay que dejar un poco de sorpresa entre las parejas, no estás de acuerdo?"

"Pues de eso se trata, cariño…" refuto Archie con ese tono travieso y juguetón que derretía a su Annie hasta lo más profundo de su ser, acariciando con manos ávidas los senos ya duros y sensibles de la joven, "es una sorpresa la que llevamos debajo del kilt. Estaba a punto de mostrártela cuando ese par de atolondrados entraron y nos interrumpieron…"

"Está bien…" acepto Annie, tratando de ocultar su ardor con palabras renuentes, "supongo que tarde o temprano lo sabré de todas maneras. Bien Archie, dime… que no tienen los escoceses debajo del kilt?"

"Ahhh…. Porque no lo averiguas por tu propia cuenta, mi querida Annie?" pregunto Archie, la oscuridad enmascarando una sonrisa picara de oreja a oreja.

"Pero estamos en el suelo y está muy oscuro Archie…" trato de refunfuñar Annie, con una sonrisa igualmente picara dibujada en su bello rostro.

"Deja que tus manos sean tu guía, mi cielo," respondió Archie, tomando la mano de Annie para posarla en el ruedo de su kilt, "me voy a acostar y prometo no moverme una pulgada, así que tu puedes ir a tu paso. Aquí está el borde del kilt, no te voy a decir nada más. De acuerdo, cariño?"

"Estas borracho, Archie?" pregunto Annie divertida.

"No más que anoche y la noche anterior, mi bella Annie… soy un escoses borracho…" declaro Archie, cerrando sus ojos en anticipación al toque erótico de las manos de la chica.

Poco a poco las manos tímidas de Annie comenzaron a recorrer las piernas varoniles, sintiendo la fina capa de vello suave y sedoso cubriendo las piernas de su amante. Armándose de valor y olvidando su pudor natural, Annie se atrevió a hurgar un par de centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, todo el tiempo esperando encontrar el borde de la ropa interior de Archie en cualquier momento. Mas todo lo que las manos aventuradas de la chica descubrieron fue más piel suave, varonil y deliciosamente desnuda.

Archie trago en seco, ahogando un gemido de placer al sentir los dedos temblorosos de su Annie subiendo lentamente en su entrepierna centímetro a centímetro, incapaz de ocultar la excitación creciente de su miembro descarado.

Annie jadeo antes de continuar subiendo un par de centímetros más, hasta que sus dedos encontraron otro tipo de vello que diferenciaba mucho del que cubría los muslos de su joven amante.

"Dios santo….Archie!" exclamo escasamente ahogando un gemido de sorpresa y placer al descubrir el miembro rígido y dispuesto de su Archie, "no llevas nada puesto debajo de tu kilt!"

"A si es, mi cielo…" ronroneo Archie, ondulando sus caderas bajo el toque de su amada, "ahora ya sabes el secreto bajo el kilt de los escoceses. Y espero que lo podamos disfrutar muchas veces…"

Annie, abandonando las caricias para el miembro de su amado, se levanto para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del chico, quien emitió un gemido de placer al sentir su cuerpo bajo el de ella.

"Ahora es tu turno de explorar mi secreto, señor Cornwell" murmulló Annie al oído de Archie, frotando sus caderas contra el miembro impaciente del joven, tomando las manos del mismo y posándolas firmemente a los lados de sus rodillas, "te toca a ti explorar que llevo bajo mi vestido…cariño."

"Annie! Acaso tú? No… no puede ser" mascullo Archie a la vez que sus ávidas manos, temblorosas por la anticipación al placer, comenzaron a recorrer los muslos de la chica hasta encontrar aquel lugar cálido entre sus piernas que lo hacía estremecerse de gozo, "te pusiste el vestido esta noche sin bragas? Dios Santo, Annie! Por suerte no me dijiste nada! Juro que de haber sabido que toda la noche estuviste sin bragas, no hubiera podido evitar que mi hermosa estrella inoportunamente deslumbrara a todos los invitados con su presencia."

"Quería estar lista por si acaso teníamos unos momentos a solas… con todos los preparativos de nuestra fiesta de compromiso, creo que no hemos tenido más de diez minutos a solas desde que nos escapamos al pueblo esta mañana" respondió Annie sintiendo las manos cálidas y ardientes de su amado acariciando todos los rincones donde su placer yacía latente y a la expectativa.

"Annie… estas tan húmeda ya, mi amor..." susurro Archie jadeante, acariciando aquella perla ya hinchada que hacía a su amada estremecerse incontrolablemente, "me vuelves un depravado sexual cada vez que estamos juntos… me excitas con solo una mirada. Odio estar fuera de tu cuerpo, Annie."

"No tienes por qué estar fuera de mi ya… cariño" ronroneo Annie, meciendo sus caderas contra el bulto indiscutible bajo el kilt de Archie, "estoy lista para ti… lo he estado desde que empezamos a cenar…"

Archie, levantando su kilt rápidamente, hundió su miembro sin más prórroga en la cálida humedad del cuerpo de Annie, y con movimientos deliberados, comenzó a marcar el ritmo del amor, el cual ambos cuerpos ya conocían íntimamente.

"Archie…mi amor" gimió Annie al sentir cada arremate de las caderas de su amado, "puedo sentir cada pulgada dentro de mi…estas tan duro que me llenas por completo…"

"Annie…mi vida" respondió Archie jadeante y con una leve capa de sudor cubriendo ya su sienes y labio superior, "estas tan estrecha… tan húmeda…me voy a correr en menos de dos minutos si sigues moviendo tus caderas de esa manera. Siento tus músculos apretándome cada vez que te mueves así…"

"Como, Archie?" pregunto Annie con malicia, moviendo una vez más sus caderas para escuchar el gime ronco de su amado.

"Annie!" suplicó Archie, al borde de alcanzar su propio clímax, tratando de no pensar en la imagen de Annie, montada sobre él y cabalgando su cuerpo sin pudor, " Estas mojada y sedosa…y tu trasero….Dios Santo! Cada vez que toco tus nalgas quisiera darte un par de palmaditas… son tan hermosas! No quiero ni pensar como haremos el amor en nuestro hogar. Todas las posiciones que quiero probar contigo… saboreando cada rincón de tu cuerpo mientras tú te arqueas de placer… Quiero probar tus pechos… tus piernas… quiero probarte aquí…" añadió acariciando aquel punto abultado y sensitivo donde ambos cuerpos se unían en un frenesí apasionado.

"Archie… no pares mi amor… no pares…" imploro Annie jadeante, el pulso rítmico en su intimidad indicando que estaba a punto de explotar de placer, "por favor… sigue tocándome…Quiero sentirte explotar dentro de mí. Quiero apretarte y exprimir cada gota de tu ser cuando te corras. Me encanta sentir como tu cuerpo entero se tensa y estremece el momento que tocamos el cielo juntos."

"Annie… nena… me vueles loco cuando hablas de esa manera…" exclamo Archie, ciego a todo que no fuera el cuerpo de Annie sobre el suyo, "Todo tu ser me vuelve loco… adoro tu cuerpo… tu aroma…tu sabor. Apriétame nena, apriétame fuerte que estas a punto de correrte… lo puedo sentir… estas pulsando ya… apriétame Annie! Córrete mi amor, quiero sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío el momento que pierdes el control… apriétame!" demando Archie con pasión, acelerando sus embestidas al sentir las uñas de la chica arañando su pecho encima de su traje.

"Archie! Me corro…."grito Annie aferrándose al pecho de su amado, "ARCHIE!" mientras Archie solo pudo emitir un gruñido gutural a la vez que llegaba a su propio clímax, derramando chorros de su cálida esencia dentro del cuerpo de su amada.

Jadeando y aún con su feminidad palpitando de placer, Annie se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de su amado, sintiendo su miembro aun rígido y ardiente dentro de ella. Besando los labios carnosos de su amado, Annie cuidadosamente se deslizo del cuerpo de Archie, yaciendo a su lado por unos momentos con sus piernas aun perezosamente entrelazadas.

"Creo que ya es tiempo de que nos unamos a la fiesta nuevamente mi amor" sugirió Annie después de varios minutos de felicidad silenciosa, levantándose del suelo y tendiendo una mano hacia Archie.

"Está bien mi amor…" accedió Archie, tomando la mano de Annie y poniéndose de pie para arreglar su kilt y traje desaliñado, "Preferiría tomarme una ducha así como Albert le sugirió a Candy… que te parece Annie? Dejas tu puerta sin llave esta noche?

"Archie!" sonrió Annie notando el tono de lujuria aun presente en la voz de su amado, "Si tú quisieras podríamos dormir juntos desde este momento. Cuándo piensas confesarle a tu tío que nos casamos en el pueblo esta mañana?"

"Sabiendo que ellos están esperando nuestra boda para anunciar su noviazgo, creo que sería muy justo decírselo mañana mismo después del desayuno," respondió abrazando tiernamente a su esposa entre sus brazos, "Cuando crees que podemos informarles de que estamos esperando un bebe?"

"Aun no estoy segura, mi vida" contesto Annie, estrechando a su marido un poco mas contra su cuerpo, "el doctor dice que apenas llevo 8 semanas de embarazo. Qué te parece si esperamos cuatro semanas más? Ya sé que Candy no tardara en enterarse pero quisiera estar más segura de que todo saldrá bien para después informar a la familia."

"Tú decides, mi cielo. Espero que la tía Elroy no se enfade demasiado por no hacer la boda del año que ella tenía planeada en seis meses" musito Archie, tomando la mano de su esposa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Creo que después de la noticia de Candy y Albert, lo de nuestra boda quedara completamente olvidado, Archie. Solo espero que a esos dos no les pase lo que sucedió con nosotros…entonces la tía abuela si pondrá el grito en el cielo. Aunque por lo que escuche, creo que Candy ya sabe lo _**que no lleva un escoses debajo del kilt**_" añadió Annie con una risita nerviosa.

"Que dices, mi amor?" pregunto Archie con un destello de lujuria en sus ojos, su mano descansando en la manecilla de la puerta, "crees que me merezco _**un listón azul**_?"

"A veces no te entiendo…"aseguro Annie, frunciendo su nariz en una mueca de confusión, "estás hablando en código escoses otra vez o es que sigues borracho?"

"Annie Cornwell" declaro Archie con una sonrisa felina dibujada en su apuesto semblante, cerrando nuevamente la puerta de la biblioteca y guiando a su esposa hacia el sofá bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, "creo que tendré que instruirte una vez más…"

**0o0o0o0 FIN 0o0o0o0**

_**El escoses borracho (Canción Folklórica) **_

**Un escoses vestido en un kilt dejo un bar una noche bella**

**Y uno podía ver, por la manera que caminaba, que había bebido más de la cuenta.**

**Merodeo a su alrededor hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse en pie**

**Se tropezó en la hierba para dormir al lado de la calle**

**Ring ding dildle didle **

**I de oh, ring di diddly I oh**

**Se tropezó en la hierba para dormir al lado de la calle**

**Por ese tiempo dos jóvenes preciosas pasaron por casualidad,**

**Y una le dijo a la otra, con una chispa en sus ojos**

"**Ves aquel escoses dormido**

**Tan fuerte y guapo**

**Me pregunto si es verdad lo que ellos no usan debajo de su kilt"**

**Ring ding dildle didle **

**I de oh, ring di diddly I oh**

**Me pregunto si es verdad lo que ellos no usan debajo de su kilt"**

**Ellas se acercaron sigilosamente al escoses dormido, tan silenciosas como podrían serlo, **

**Levantaron el kilt alrededor de una pulgada para que pudieran ver**

**Y he allí, contemplaron que bajo su falda escocesa,**

**No había nada más que lo que Dios le había otorgado desde su nacimiento**

**Ring ding dildle didle **

**I de oh, ring di diddly I oh**

**Y he allí, contemplaron que bajo su falda escocesa,**

**No había nada más que lo que Dios le había otorgado desde su nacimiento**

**Se maravillaron por un momento y luego una dijo **

"**Debemos marcharnos. Vamos a dejar un regalo para nuestro amigo antes de irnos". **

**Como regalo, dejaron una cinta de seda azul, atada en un moño, **

**Alrededor de la hermosa estrella que el kilt del escocés mostro al levantarse.**

**Ring ding dildle didle **

**I de oh, ring di diddly I oh**

**Alrededor de la hermosa estrella que el kilt del escocés mostro al levantarse.**

**Ahora el escocés despertó por una llamada de la naturaleza**

**Y se tropezó hacia un árbol**

**Detrás de un arbusto, levanto su kilt **

**Estupefacto por lo que ve**

**Y con una voz asustada, el dice a lo que está delante de sus ojos**

"**Chico, no sé dónde has estado pero ya veo que ganaste primer premio!"**

**Ring ding dildle didle **

**I de oh, ring di diddly I oh**

"**Chico, no sé dónde has estado pero ya veo que ganaste primer premio!"**


End file.
